


Ghost

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: The mask clatters to the ground, and Steve hesitates.(Originally posted on 5/29/14.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost. This one is set during the Winter Soldier movie during that infamous scene. I hope you guys enjoy.

It happens so quickly, Steve isn't sure what to make of it at first.

His breath, once coming out quick and fast in his exertion, is now stagnant in his throat. He is not sure if what he's seeing is real; it can't be real, of course. It must be a product of wanting the present to be the past again, wanting to see his friends and hear their voices and just _be._ Just the phantom of a memory, a wish formed into reality. To see Bucky Barnes again after all this time was his one, all-consuming desire, and it had been presented to him, now, in such a perplexing package.

He cannot be real.

But he is there, clear as day, the harsh sunlight reflecting off of his bright eyes and his dark, scraggly hair. The metallic arm flexes, light shimmering off the plates that compose it, and he shifts a little bit into a more predatory stance.

" _Bucky_?" The name leaves his lips before he can stop it. Even though it is spoken as a precious whisper, the name becomes as disruptive as a sonic boom as it cuts through all of the years that have separated them.

The dark-haired specter tilts his head to the side; blank, emotionless eyes - eyes that should not be like that, those eyes do not belong to Bucky, they just don't - peer at him and he says, simply, "Who the hell is Bucky?"

And his hope, however fleeting it was originally, is lost.


End file.
